You Shed a Shadow on My Life
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Everywhere he goes, everywhere he looks, the sun never shines on him. There's always that shadow. Her shadow is always there, looming over him, consuming him. She sheds a shadow on his life…


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Smash Bros.

* * *

_**You Shed a Shadow on My Life**_

* * *

Tears gently cascaded down his cheeks like a river in a dark forest with wisps of moonlight dabbing at the surface. The cold tears were silent as they made their journey down, finally leaving his chin and coloring the fabric of his black clothes. In his hand there was the handle of an umbrella, the black veil shielding him up above from the harsh rain that came down. The clouds decorated the sky with their darkness, blocking out the sun's light. Thunder could be heard, rocking the skies with its violent music. Lightning was flashing everywhere, cracking the sky like a heinous whip. The gloomy weather was very fitting for a grim day. It was like the universe had deliberately done this, just for him, just to sabotage his mood even further. He was already broken…did the universe have to cause him more damage? The wind was so angry today. It blew vigorously, trying to knock him down, trying to knock _everyone_ down. Why was the wind so angry? Why did it seek to destroy everything in its path? Through his tears of torment, he could see Ness and Lucas fighting against the wind, desperately trying not to fall over. Toon Link was doing the same on the other side, the wind swiping the tears right from his eyes.

A sob trickled out of his mouth, but he quickly snapped his lips together to keep another one from escaping. Ruefully, he watched as the strangers lowered the casket into the grave. The grave of which his dear one would sleep for all eternity. Sluggishly and numbly, he moved after a long while of imitating a statue. Once he reached the large hole in the ground, his eyes pierced the blackened casket below, wishing that he could see her face one last time. He lifted his free hand and uncurled his fingers, allowing the flowers he had brought to drop onto the casket. The colorful flowers bounced a few times, instantly getting soaked with the oncoming rain. He stood there for a long moment before turning away and walking off, unable to stand the sight any longer. The sound of weeping penetrated his ears and he knew that their tears would be swept away by the wind. Not his tears. He had run out. They were all gone. Now, his eyes were as dry as a desert. Stumbling through the mud, he found the vehicle he had arrived in and opened the door, closing his umbrella and getting into the car. Slamming the door shut, he leaned forward and felt his breakfast in the back of his throat. He forced it back down and then leaned back, tilting his head back and breathing heavily. It was such a struggle to get air into his lungs. His lungs were suddenly pleading for air, begging him. He gulped in some more air to feed his lungs, but it was never enough. Darkness. Darkness was clawing at his vision and he was about to pass out. It was so unbearable. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it. It felt like he was dying a slow and painful death, but death did not want to claim him. No. Death was waiting in the shadows for him, taunting him and cackling at him with its wickedness. He reached out for it, but it kept moving away from him, dancing and frolicking.

Shutting his eyes, he willed his body to shut down. _"Just shut down…please shut down…please…"_ He thought to himself hurriedly, urgency evident in his mind. Unfortunately, his body did not obey and continued to function healthily. It was him that wanted death, but his mind and body did not. It had the desire to strive on and, he realized with a start, that Zelda wouldn't have wanted him to end his life. She would want him to live on with the other Smashers, to smile again and to be happy. Was that really what she wanted? Link assumed…his heart assumed. Rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, he calmed himself as best he could.

When the driver's door popped open, the male Wii Fit Trainer was there. He got into the car and then shut the door behind him. Quiet and forlorn, he grabbed the keys to the ignition and started up the car with ease. He turned on the heat and then sat there for a very long time, staring straight out of the window as the rain pelted against the car, displaying its wrath. There was just complete silence within the vehicle, but the male Wii Fit Trainer decided to change that.

"Where do you want to go?" His voice was woeful.

"Take me home…" Link found himself saying.

The male Wii Fit Trainer did just that. Link had a cabin in the woods. That's where the fit man took him. Link had bought it for him and Zelda to be alone, but now…she was gone. After the male Wii Fit Trainer left, Link occupied his abode. He sat in front of a fireplace, getting warm by the fire. Dully, he watched the flames dance and flicker in the dark living room.

That was all three months ago though…

Ever since then, Link had not returned to the Smash Mansion and nobody knew where he was except for the male Wii Fit Trainer. Link just stayed in his cabin in the woods, alone. He preferred it that way. Odd things had been occurring ever since he decided to be on his own. There was something disturbing about it, but there was…some kind of familiarity he had with it. There was always a shadow with him, looming over him and…he assumed that it was _her_ shadow. He would ask what she wanted and tell her how much he missed and loved her, but she would never respond. Link knew that she wanted something though…she always wanted something, but he never found out what it was.

She was there now, consuming him, shedding a shadow on his life. Link stood in front of the fire, breathing deeply as he sensed her behind him. There was a coldness and a warmness, but it was was…baffling. How could there be cold and warmth at the same time? She wanted something. She still wanted something.

"Zelda…" Link breathed.

There was no response, something touched his arm from within the darkness. The flames in the fireplace started to cease their dance, no longer able to hear the silence's music. The darkness began to grow in his room.

"What do you want…?"

The flames went out completely.

A gasp of despair and relief flowed out of his mouth as he was pulled into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness.

There was a hum.

The flames started dancing again.

* * *

**Note: **Baffling, huh?


End file.
